Rechargeable batteries are used in a variety of applications, such as in aircraft and in electronic devices (e.g., computers and mobile telephones). While various types of rechargeable batteries are available in the marketplace, lithium-ion batteries, such as lithium cobalt oxide (LiCoO2) batteries, are commonly used due to their relatively high energy density and lack of battery memory after a partial charge.
Lithium-ion batteries are known to generate heat, both under load and during charging. Therefore, when a battery application requires the high energy density provided by lithium-ion batteries, a thermal management system is commonly employed. One example of thermal management of Li-ion CoO2 batteries is to physically separate the various cells. Another example thermal management system monitors the temperature of each cell in a lithium-ion battery and shuts down cells that are experiencing a temperature that exceeds a predetermined threshold value.
Despite advances already made, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of thermal management of batteries.